Entre las páginas
by QueenSugar
Summary: Una desaparición, el hallazgo de extraño libro y muchas dudas. Todo esto desencadena una búsqueda por parte de los dragon slayers para obtener respuestas y para recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado. Mal summary para evitar spoilers mayores. Pareja principal Gajeel x Levy.
1. 1-La desaparición

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a máximo amo troll (_ _después de Oda)_ _de Mashima._

 _Notas de la autora: Este fic esta basado en el comic W.I.T.C.H para ser más exactos en su quinta temporada. La idea no es originalmente mía si no de su creadora_ _Elisabetta Gnone_ _. Créditos a ella por crear este comic tan entretenido, lo recomiendo mucho._

* * *

 _ **Entre las páginas**_

Era un día sumamente lluvioso en la ciudad de Magnolia y esto repercutía en los ánimos de cierto gremio de magos. El gremio más intranquilo y problemático de todo Fiore parecía poseído por un espíritu de mala onda, nadie luchaba, no lo volaban mesas; lo único que hacían era conversar en voz baja y Juvia específicamente disculparse con Grey y asegurarle que este clima no era culpa de ella.

Pero no a todo el mundo le disgustaba este clima, cierta maga de Solid Script aprovechaba el día para leer un libro tras otro, ya que el resto del Equipo Shadow Gear ni siquiera tenía ánimos para estar detrás de ella. La paz era algo que escaseaba en Fairy Tail así que esta no era una oportunidad para desaprovechar.

Cuando terminó de leer la pila de libros que había tomado agarro una banqueta y se dispuso a ordenarlos para después coger algunos otros. Mientras intentaba poner el último par en su lugar resbaló de la banqueta y cayó junto con una gran cantidad de libros. En medio del desastre pudo ver caído un libro que llamó bastante su atención, tenía su tapa con letras antiguas en relieve que ni ella había visto, además de cinco extraños huecos como si fuesen para canicas. Levy tomó el volumen entre sus manos, quiso abrirlo pero no pudo, el libro parecía sellado.

Al ver que no cedía intentó forzarlo un poco, del libro comenzó a salir un resplandor plateado que tomó forma de una especie de tentáculos, estos tomaron a la maga por las muñecas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Levy había sido absorbida por el libro.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. La semana siguiente subiré el próximo capítulo._


	2. 2-El hallazgo

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a máximo amo troll (después de Oda) de Mashima._

 _Notas de la autora: Este fic esta basado en el comic W.I.T.C.H para ser más exactos en su quinta temporada. La idea no es originalmente mía si no de su creadora Elisabetta Gnone. Créditos a ella por crear este comic tan entretenido, lo recomiendo mucho._

 _Los dejo con el segundo capítulo._

* * *

La tarde transcurrió igual de aburrida hasta que Lucy se percató de la ausencia de su amiga y alertó al gremio. Todos buscaban a Levy por la ciudad, pero el clima no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Sin dar importancia a este hecho la búsqueda se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, pero sin resultados. Mira, que era quien lideraba la búsqueda, al ver el cansancio de sus compañeros dio la orden de posponerla hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero ciertos individuos no se conformaban con esto, Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy seguían insistiendo que el olor de Levy seguía presente. Mucho después de que todo el gremio se hubiese acostado los dragon slayers seguían recorriendo el gremio, su olfato les impedía abandonar la búsqueda.

Volvieron a pasar por la biblioteca que era donde el olor se incrementaba , pero esta vez prestaron atención a unos volúmenes que yacían tirados debajo de una de las mesas de lectura.

La biblioteca solía estar siempre en orden y más cuando habían dicho que en el último lugar que habían visto a Levy había sido allí. Al hacérseles sospechoso el desorden comenzaron a buscar entre los tomos que yacían caídos, a pesar de que eran tomos en lenguas muertas y que contenían símbolos antiguos (lectura recurrente de Levy) un libro llamó mucho la atención de los magos.  
Wendy tomó el volumen entre sus manos y lo examinó, los chicos hicieron lo mismo. A pesar de no haber entendido nada sobre su simbología y fracasar al intentar abrirlo tenían una certeza, de ese libro era de dónde provenía el olor de Levy.

Después de concordar en que mañana mostrarían al maestro su hallazgo, la chica guardó el volumen en su bolso y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a casa el dragon slayer de hierro no podía conciliar el sueño y se pasó dando vueltas por el apartamento hasta que consiguió despertar a su gato.

-Gajeel ¿Acaso tienes idea de qué hora es?- dijo Lily, un tanto dormido.

-Lo siento Lily- se disculpó este- No era mi intención despertarte- añadió Gajeel

-¿Qué sucede hombre? Tú no eres así -dice el exeed

-Simplemente estoy desvelado, es todo-responde este

-¿Es por lo de Levy?-preguntó por fin

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Lily, sé que no debería de saltar ya a conclusiones pero algo no me cuadra- respondió el dragon slayer abatido

-Venga hombre cálmate, es tarde, quizá sea un malentendido y olvidó avisar que se iba de misión-respondió el exceed con intenciones de tranquilizar a su amigo

-Quizá tengas razón, vayamos a dormir que mañana debemos estar temprano en el gremio-dijo este -Que descanses Lily-añadió el chico, más no hubo respuesta por parte de su compañero, este se había quedado dormido.

-Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas a la situación-pensaba para sí el mago- segurmente Lily tenga razón y esto sea un malentendido- se decía para tranquilizarse, mas en el fondo sabía que el irse sin más no era el estilo de la Enana.

 _La continuación la subiré la semana que viene, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos estamos leyendo. Bye bye._


	3. 3-Inicio de un viaje

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashima._

 _Notas de la autora: Este fic esta basado en el comic W.I.T.C.H para ser más exactos en su quinta temporada. La idea no es originalmente mía si no de su creadora Elisabetta Gnone. Créditos a ella por crear este comic tan entretenido, lo recomiendo mucho._

 _He aquí el tercer capítulo._

* * *

Las horas pasaron mientras Gajeel seguía en vela, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse y se dio cuenta que había pasado toda la noche en vela.

Al despertar su compañero, tomaron sus cosas y marcharon al gremio. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que todos estaban allí esperando la llegada del maestro, apenas este cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se sentó en la barra, los dragon slayers se acercaron a mostrarle el hallazgo del día anterior.

Wendy le tendió el libro al maestro para que lo examinase, pero para la sorpresa del gremio apenas tuvo contacto con el objeto este sufrió una especie de descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente y en el suelo.

-¡Maestro! ¡Despierte por favor!- exclamó Erza mientras lo sujetaba entre sus brazos. Makarov recuperó el conocimiento casi una hora después, para ese entonces se encontraba en la enfermería siendo tratado por Porlyusica y rodeado por la gente del gremio.

-¿Cómo te sientes, viejo?-preguntó Laxus

-Laxus...Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, pero asegúrate de mantener a los mocosos lejos de ese libro, es magia muy oscura-contestó el Maestro

-Wendy ya se hizo cargo, al parecer ella Natsu y Gajeel no se ven afectados ante los poderes del libro-respondió el chico

-Mmmm, ya veo, parece ser una magia que no afecta a los dragon slayer-dijo el Maestro- Desgraciadamente, jamás la había visto y no sé nada acerca de ella-añadió este

-No se preocupe Maestro-dijo Mira con ternura-Ya sabemos quién puede ayudar, mañana los chicos zarparán a primera hora a Tenroujima a buscarla-añadió la maga

-Prometo que haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a Levy y llegar al fondo de esto Maestro, usted descanse por favor-dijo Erza

-Jamás pasó por mi cabeza otra cosa mocosos-contestó este

Dicho esto todos a excepción de Porlyusica abandonaron la habitación.

-Espero ella pueda ayudarlos-dijo Makarov apenas todos se fueron

-Lo hará, siempre lo ha hecho, después de todo es el corazón de Fairy Tail-contestó Porlyusica

-Tienes razón, igual me preocupan mucho los mocosos, sobre todo Levy-dijo este

-Solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien, buenas noches Makarov-dijo esta,para luego apagar la luz y salir de la enfermería

-Buenas noches-murmuró el maestro y cayó en un profundo sueño

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, en estos días estaré subiendo el próximo. Nos leemos, ciao._


	4. 4-Primeras respuestas

_Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre_

* * *

Ante el aparecer de las primeras luces del día siguiente, el nuevo equipo Tenrou se reunía en el puerto. Este se conformaba por: los tres dragon slayers y sus exceeds; más Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Grey. Apenas todos estuvieron presentes zarparon hacia la isla.

Tardaron un día y medio en llegar, a pesar del cansancio producido por el viaje, no se detuvieron ni un momento, fueron directo en búsqueda de la primera.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho puesto que Mavis había sentido su presencia, y fue sumamente rápido a recibirlos.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó la más antigua de las hadas-¡Que alegría verles!-añadió con gran emoción

-¡Oh!¡Primera!-exclamó Natsu-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!-dijo este a modo de saludo

-¡Natsu! No tenemos tiempo que perder-lo reprimió Lucy-Siento este atropello primera, pero necesitamos ayuda rápido, uno de nuestros compañeros podría estar en peligro-explicó la maga

Mavis al oír esto, asintió con la cabeza, y les indicó a los chicos que la siguiesen a la biblioteca de la isla.

Cuando por fin se ubicaron en el lugar Wendy retiró el libro de su bolso, y lo depositó en el medio de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados. La primera hizo ademanes de tomarlo , cuando todos la detuvieron.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo la chica, con intención de tranquilizarlos-No puede dañarme, soy un fantasma ¿lo recuerdan?-añadió esta

-Lo sentimos primera, es que el Maestro fue herido por ese libro-se disculpó Juvia

-No me sorprende para nada, es un tipo de magia muy antigua y oscura-dijo el hada- ¿Se encuentra bien el tercero?-preguntó Mavis preocupada

-Ahora si-respondió Natsu-Pero esa cosa dejó inconsciente al viejo como una hora-agregó el chico

Mavis continuó detalladamente examinando el libro, mientras pensaba. Los chicos le observaban impacientes, mientras esperaban que esta llegase a una conclusión. El silencio reinó en la biblioteca hasta que la rubia habló.

-Esto que tenemos aquí es :" _Liber elementorum"_ -concluyó la chica

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos al unísono

-En español significa: "El libro de los elementos", es una magia elemental muy antigua, muy poderosa y como ya dije muy oscura-explicó la rubia

-¿Entonces no nos afectó a los dragon slayers por eso? ¿Porque nuestra magia es elemental?-preguntó Gajeel

-¿Esto quiere decir que a Juvia tampoco le afectaría?-preguntó Grey

-No es tan sencillo-respondió Mavis-Este tipo de magia solamente es inútil en frente de los elementos correspondientes-explicó esta

-¿Y cuáles serían estos?-preguntó Wendy

-Aire, Fuego, Luz, Oscuridad y Metal-respondió la primera de las hadas

-Corresponden a los cinco chicos que fueron entrenados por dragones-dijo Lucy

Y los demás asintieron pensativos.

-Un momento-dijo Gajeel-Nos estamos olvidando del principal motivo por el que queremos saber del libro-añadió el dragon slayer

-Cierto Gajeel-san-dijo Wendy-Primera, el motivo porque encontramos el libro fue porque sentíamos el olor de Levy-san, este provenía del él ¿Podría tener algo que ver?-dijo la peli azul

Mavis se quedó congelada ante las palabras de la pequeña, como si hubiese visto al horror encarnado. Este estado duró hasta que Lucy la sacó del transe.

-¿Se encuentra bien primera?-preguntó la maga celestial

-Estoy bien, gracias-dijo esta cuando volvió en sí-Chicos ¿Están seguros de lo que dijeron?-pregunto esta

-Definitivamente-respondió Natsu, y los otros dragon slayers asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Erza

-No sé cómo decirles esto...-murmuró Mavis-Su amiga se encuentra atrapada en este libro-dijo la rubia, nuevamente horrorizada

* * *

 _N/A: Se que los clásicos elementos son Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua, pero esto es una adaptación (aunque hasta a mi me chocó poner al metal como un elemento, pero bueeeeno)_

 _Subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda, espero les haya gustado y agradezco las reviews de los capítulos anteriores, nos estamos leyendo. Bye bye._


	5. 5-De veras en camino

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al insensible de Mashima. Para más información ponerse al día con el manga._

 _N/A: Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia y me dejan sus reviews, sobre todo a_ _Metstli_ _que me recordó que la madera es un elemento en el horóscopo chino y ahora no me siento tan rara cuando escribo. Arigatou jeje._

* * *

El horror se vio reflejado en el rostro de todos los miembros, sobre todo en los de Lucy y Gajeel. Todos estaban atónitos ante las palabras de la primera, tanto que parecían petrificados. Quien rompió el silencio fue Mavis.

-Chicos...yo-murmuraba la rubia mientras intentaba formar una oración

-¿Esto es cierto primera? ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Lucy

-Esta magia requiere de una persona viva, no sé decirles su finalidad, lo siento-se disculpó Mavis.

-¿Y cómo podemos sacarla de allí?-preguntó Grey

-Estos huecos en su tapa funcionan a modo de cerraduras-explicó la maestra- Al introducir los elementos faltantes, estas deberían irse abriendo-añadió

\- ¿Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es concentrar nuestro poder en estos huecos? Bien, estoy encendido - exclamó Natsu

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Mavis-Por nada del mundo deben de concentrar poder mágico cerca del libro, este sería drenado, al igual que sucedió con eclipse-se explicó la chica

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?-preguntó la pequeña dragon slayer  
-Este tipo de magia fue creada para posesionarse de los elementos, pero según lo que podemos ver tuvo un fallo, este hizo que los símbolos que los representaban se saliesen del libro-explicó la primera de las hadas- A partir de esto, podemos suponer que los símbolos regresarían a los lugares de su naturaleza-concluyó esta

Pasaron unos minutos después de la explicación antes de que alguien hablase.

-Primera-llamó su atención Lucy-¿Nos está diciendo que si recuperamos los símbolos podemos abrir los candados y rescatar a Levy?-preguntó la chica

-Es la forma más viable que veo de rescatar a su amiga...pero-respondió esta con un poco de temor y duda en sus palabras

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó la maga celestial

-Pero como ya les conté esta magia fue creada para tomar posesión de los elementos, no sé que podía suceder una vez que estén todos reunidos-respondió la rubia

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-exclamó Gajeel-Lo único que nos preocupa, es el traer a la enana sana y salva-concluyó el chico

-Gajeel-kun tiene razón-alegó Juvia-Lo principal es recuperar a nuestra amiga, lo demás se verá después-añadió la maga de agua

-¡Maldición!¡Somos Fairy Tail!-exclamó Natsu- Traeremos a Levy de vuelta, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer, ni a quien tengamos que patearle el trasero para conseguirlo, es lo que una familia hace- dijo el peli rosa alentando a sus compañeros

Después de escuchar el discurso de Natsu todos se sentían listos para afrontar lo que fuese, se hallaban esperando las instrucciones de la primera para poder partir hacia su travesía.

-De aquí en más esto queda en sus manos chicos, a partir de ahora yo seré inútil, les sugiero dividirse en grupos para que su búsqueda sea lo más pronta posible. Que en cada grupo se encuentre un dragon slayer, ya que su olfato e instintos serán los que los guíen hacia los símbolos; estas palabras más mis deseos de éxitos es lo que único puedo transmitirles-dijo la primera despidiendo a las nuevas hadas

Todos le agradecieron y saludaron, para luego comenzar a prepararse para embarcar, todos menos la maga pelirroja que yacía inmóvil al lado de la maestra.

-Primera, hace un rato usted dijo que esa era la forma más viable de rescatar a Levy ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más de una forma?-preguntó Erza

-Podría haberla, pero no es algo que yo esté dispuesta a intentar, y creo que ustedes tampoco-contestó la chica

-¿Y cuál sería esa forma?-preguntó la maga de reequipamiento

-Destruir el libro, y hacer frente a lo que esto podría conllevar-respondió la rubia con un rostro un tanto sombrío

No hubo necesidad de más palabras por parte de ninguna, lo que se había dicho ya sobraba para entenderse. Como bien había dicho la primera, ese era un camino que nadie estaba dispuesto a tomar, al menos no por su voluntad.

Posterior a esto, Erza fue llamada para abordar, ahora estaban de veras en camino, aunque primero harían una parada en Sabertooth.

* * *

 _Espero el capítulo haya gustado, hubiese querido subirlo antes pero el liceo me tenía un tanto atareada. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye Bye._


	6. 6-Así de lejos, así de cerca

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima._

 _N/A: Bueno, para quienes estaban siguiendo la historia debieron pensar que la abandoné, pero lo cierto es que fui abducida por aliens, bueno en realidad fui abducida pero por el liceo. Solo quería disculparme porque no me gusta haber dejado así de colgada la historia, aunque fuese por un buen fin (subir mis notas). Sin más explicaciones aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, pienso subir dos más dentro de poco. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Anclaron en el puerto de la ciudad, como tenían previsto demorar lo menos posible, solo los exceeds y los dragon slayers desembarcaron. Sabertooth los recibió muy cálidamente, quienes los esperaban eran Rufus y Minerva, ya que los dragones estaban de misión.

La maga les invitó a pasar y aseguró que los chicos no demorarían, y en efecto así fue; unos pocos minutos más tarde los dragones gemelos junto a sus pequeños compañeros cruzaban el umbral de la puerta de Sabertooth.

-¡Natsu-san!-gritó el rubio emocionado, mientras se le abalanzaba al dragon slayer de fuego

-¿Qué tal Sting?-lo saludó el peli rosa mientras intentaba apartarlo de encima suyo

-¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos?-preguntó el dragon slayer de las sombras mientras se acercaba a saludar

-Pues, verán...-murmuró la pequeña dragon slayer

Wendy los puso al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de por qué necesitaban su ayuda. A pesar de que el relato fue breve para no perder tiempo, fue breve la chica trató de incluir toda información imprescindible. Cuando esta hubo cesado el habla Sting fue quien tomó las riendas de la conversación.

-Cuenten con nosotros-dijo el rubio

-Definitivamente los ayudaremos-lo secundó Rogue

-Chicos, de veras que les debemos una-les agradeció Gajeel

-¡Pero qué dices! Para eso están los amigos ¿No es de lo que se trata Fairy Tail?-le respondió el dragon slayer de las sombras

-Fro piensa lo mismo-dijo el tierno exceed

-Si las cosas son así ¡Andando! No hay tiempo que perder- exclamó Natsu

Dicho esto, los chicos juntaron sus pertenencias y Sting arregló con Minerva los términos de su ausencia, ya que esta sería quien lo suplantaría; apenas todo estuvo listo se despidieron y marcharon al encuentro de sus otros compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a la embarcación las caras de preocupación por parte de algunos de sus compañeros a quienes los había inundado la duda, se vieron reemplazadas por unas de alivio, ellos realmente veían un rayo de esperanza en esos cinco chicos, si existía alguien podía traer a Levy de vuelta eran ellos.

Elevaron anclas a la brevedad, y fijaron rumbo hacia el gremio. El trayecto de les hizo breve al regreso, quizá fuese porque sus preocupaciones eran más leves que cuando partieron, ahora tenían algunas respuestas.

En cuanto pisaron el lugar fueron atosigados por el resto de los integrantes que habían quedado en el gremio, sobre todo por Jet y Droy, en cuanto la conmoción fue aplacada se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Una vez que el nuevo equipo Tenrou hubo puesto a los demás al tanto de todo, Mira comenzó a explicar el plan que había ideado.

-Según todo lo que han dicho y he entendido hasta ahora lo mejor sería dividirse en cinco grupos, cada grupo tendrá un dragon slayer así podremos facilitar y apresurar la búsqueda-dijo la albina

Todos asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo ante sus palabras, y se mantuvieron atentos a escuchar lo que restaba del plan.

-Cada equipo contará con una lacrima de comunicaciones, el gremio será nuestra base de operaciones así podremos mantenernos en contacto y podrán pedir ayuda en el caso de que la necesiten-explicó la chica- Creo que no resta mucho que decir, ya que ustedes serán quienes rastrearán los símbolos debido a su olfato. Les encargamos esto, asegúrense de hacer lo necesario para que Levy regrese sana y salva- los alentó Mira

-¡Sí!-respondieron los dragon slayers

Tan pronto como los equipos se hubieron organizado cada cual tomó su propio camino, ahora se encontrarían separados por algún tiempo, pero se sentían más unidos y determinados que nunca.

* * *

 _Espero el capítulo haya gustado,como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido. Ahora es cuando comienza lo bueno *sonrisa maligna*._ _Nos estamos leyendo. Bye Bye._


	7. 7-De Luz y de Oscuridad

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al pinche troll de Mashima._

 _N/A: Otra vez actualizando cada cuando chifla un chancho,_ **maldita costumbre** _. Bueno, pero como dicen: "Más vale tarde que nunca", opté por elegir tarde. Aquí el capítulo señores y señoras, o lo que sea._

* * *

El equipo conformado por Sting y Erza había partido hacia el norte de Ishgar, mientras que el conformado por Rogue y Cana...también.

-¿Por qué diablos nos estás siguiendo? -protestó el dragon slayer de la luz

-Para tu información no los estoy siguiendo, simplemente que mi símbolo se encuentra en esta dirección-le respondió el azabache

-Ambos cierren la boca-exclamó Erza -Parecen niños pequeños-replicó esta

-Lo sentimos Erza-san-se disculparon los dos al unísono

-Dales un respiro Erza-dijo Cana con intención de calmar las cosas

-En efecto que no, Minerva me pidió que los vigilase y no faltaré a mi palabra- exclamó la pelirroja

-Esto es tu culpa Sting, si no te portases como un bebé la señorita no tendría que pedir que cuidaran de nosotros-le reprochó Rogue

-¿A quién llamas bebé? Maldito emo-lo amenazó el rubio

-¿A quién más podría ser? Cabeza de alcornoque-le respondió exasperado el dragon slayer de las sombras

-Suficiente-exclamó Erza al mismo tiempo que les atestaba un golpe en la cabeza

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio; los chicos seguían molestos uno con el otro, Erza estaba centrada en buscar un lugar para acampar y Cana sumida en sus pensamientos. Caminaron algunos kilómetros más, cuando los dragon slayers pudieron percatarse de que sus símbolos se encontraban cerca; sin embargo el fin del día estaba cada vez más cerca. Debido a esto optaron por postergar la búsqueda hasta las primeras luces de la mañana siguiente.

Afortunadamente antes de la caída del sol pudieron hallar un lugar para pasar la noche, mientras que las chicas se encargaban de armar las tiendas y encender la fogata, la pelirroja envió a los dos dragones en busca de víveres y agua.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan molesto?-se quejó el rubio

-¿Molesto yo? Sting eres el maestro del gremio, tu eres quien debería dejar de comportarse como un crío-le reprochó irritado su compañero

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte como un adulto cuando no dejas de fastidiarme?-vociferó el rubio airado

-¿Cómo puedes llamarme fastidioso cuando ni siquiera tu puedes soportarte?-bramó Rogue , cada vez más indignado ante las palabras de su compañero

-Ahora sí que la has liado-dijo el dragon slayer de la luz, antes de atestarle un puñetazo en la cara a su compañero

Rogue, le devolvió el golpe atestado e intercambiaron unos cuantos más, antes de comenzar a forcejear entre sí, para luego notar el suelo desmoronarse bajo suyo y posteriormente caer en un profundo hoyo.

La profundidad de la caída aseguró que el golpe fuese duro, tanto que los dejó inconscientes por un par de minutos. Sting fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia, pero permaneció al lado de Rogue mientras el recuperaba la suya.

-Sting...¿Dónde demonios estamos?-preguntó el azabache que todavía seguía algo atontado por el golpe

-No tengo la menor idea-respondió su compañero-Será mejor buscar una salida pronto, no debemos preocupar a las chicas-añadió el rubio

-Buen punto-declaró Rogue mientras se incorporaba

Los chicos de dedicaron a explorar el lugar, era una gran caverna rocosa y por lo visto parecía estar repleta de túneles, el sitio era una penumbra constante, apenas les permitía distinguir entre las sombras y las rocas.

Caminaron por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, llegó un punto donde creían que hallarían la salida, pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con que la cueva se dividía en dos senderos. Optaron por separarse y así cubrir más terreno, eran conscientes de que de esa forma eran más vulnerables a un ataque, pero necesitaban salir rápido de allí.

Rogue, quien había tomado el camino de la derecha, continuó con su marcha hasta que se paralizó al escuchar un alarido de su compañero. El morocho ya se dirigía a su socorro cuando vio sus pies inmovilizados; bajo la vista pero en lugar de toparse con sus extremidades se vio envuelto en un componente viscoso negro semejante a la noche, a la oscuridad.

Cuando el dragon slayer quiso acordar, la viscosidad que había cubierto sus pies ahora había ascendido por el resto de su cuerpo alcanzando la altura de su cuello, para momentos después cubrirle por completo y hacerle caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El gélido suelo fue lo que le hizo volver en sí, apenas acostumbró su visión a la nueva oscuridad pudo divisar a su compañero que yacía inconsciente, y se precipitó hacia él.

-¡Sting! ¡Sting!- lo llamaba el morocho

-¡Eh Rogue!-dijo el rubio aún medio atontado- No me creerás el sueño que tu...-le comentaba su amigo cuando fue interrumpido

-Vaya vaya, parece que ambos de nuestros visitantes ser encuentran despiertos- exclamó una voz femenina

-Ha pasado tanto desde que tuvimos visitas-le respondió una solemne voz masculina

Los chicos miraron desconcertados para todos lados buscando la procedencia de la voz, sin embargo no hallaron más señal de vida en la cueva, que la suya propia.

-Pobrecillos, hemos sido unos maleducados- volvió a vociferar la fémina- Permítanos presentarnos-añadió

-Mi nombre es Érebo, aunque se me reconoce por mi verdadera naturaleza, la oscuridad- se introdujo así mismo la negrura de la caverna, mientras tomaba forma masculina

-Yo soy Hemera, pero a ustedes chicos, les permitiré que me llamen por lo que soy, luz- se anunció la claridad de lugar, al mismo tiempo que se moldeaba y constituía una silueta femenina

-¿¡Ustedes fueron los bastardos que nos apresaron?!-exclamó iracundo Sting

-La responsabilidad es vuestra- respondió la oscuridad muy serenamente-han invadido nuestros dominios-añadió sin inmutarse

-Ni siquiera intenten engañarnos-les advirtió la chica-sabemos por lo que han venido, y de aquí no saldrán con vida-concluyó con un tono amenazador

-Los símbolos...-murmuró Sting al verlos incrustados en el pecho de cada uno de sus oponentes

-Te equivocas en cuanto a la forma que llegamos, pero estás en lo correcto en lo que respecta a nuestro objetivo-les respondió Rogue

-Tú lo has dicho Rogue, ahora hagamos de nuestra cena a éstos malditos, ¡Y tomemos los símbolos!- exclamó el rubio mientras se le abalanzaba a la personificación de su propio elemento

-Lamento por ti querida, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte, te has topado con el dragon slayer de la luz- dijo Sting con altanería, al mismo tiempo que abría su boca para absorber la luz

Para su sorpresa, Sting al instante se sintió repleto, sus pulmones no daban a basto y tan siquiera había absorbido la décima parte de la luz que se encontraba en la caverna.

-Serás insolente mocoso ¿Creías que por utilizar mi elemento podrías vencerme? Yo soy la luz cariño, tu solo eres un charlatán soberbio- se burlaba la Luz, a la vez que le atestaba puntapiés hasta que el rubio impactó con el suelo

Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a su compañero en la misma o peor situación, intentaba levantarse pero la magnitud de los golpes era tal que apenas le permitía hacer ademanes de movimientos, sus enemigos eran realmente poderosos. Por dentro Sting se sentía patético, la misma luz que tanto le había ayudado y protegido ahora le estaba propinando una paliza, realmente moriría de una forma patética. En los que el rubio creyó sus últimos momentos una serie de recuerdos se presentaron a su mente, recordó un montón de enfrentamientos, batallas, y por alguna casualidad de la vida recordó la gran indigestión que le había provocado el comer el elemento de Rogue. Luego de unos momentos, al chico se le prendió la lamparita, con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentó contactar a su compañero por telepatía para comunicarle su plan.

-Rogue ¿Puedes escucharme?-lo llamó el rubio

-Pensaba que estaba muerto-le respondió este

-¡Déjate de pesimismo! ¡Creo saber cómo derrotar a estos tipos!-le comunicó Sting

-Te escucho-respondió ahora serio, su compañero

-Todo lo que hay que hacer es hacernos los muertos hasta que nos dejen de golpear y luego levantarnos y cambiar de adversario-explicó el dragon slayer de la luz

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?-preguntó el morocho

-Si no lo intentamos de todas formas vamos a morir-respondió el maestro de Sabertooth

-Buen punto-contestó Rogue

Los chicos se hicieron los inconscientes, las golpizas continuaron por unos pocos minutos luego de ello.

-¿Tan poca resistencia tenían?-se quejó la Luz

-Eso parece-le contestó la oscuridad

-No es justo, ahora volveré a aburrirme por quien sabe cuánto-volvió a protestar ésta

Ambos entes se hallaban por volver a su estado natural cuando percibieron movimiento por parte de sus visitantes.

-¡Así que sigues vivo, guapo!- exclamó la figura femenina, dirigiéndose a Sting- eso es bueno, significa que todavía tenemos un rato para entretenernos-añadió

-Siento decepcionarla, pero ésta vez su oponente seré yo-respondió Rogue, a la vez que se erguía del piso. Al mismo tiempo Sting afrontaba a la oscuridad, con total seriedad.

-¿¡Listo?!- preguntó el morocho a su camarada

-¡Cómo nunca!- exclamó este

-¿Pero que dia...-articulaba la luz, cuando fue interrumpida por el grito al unísono de los dragones gemelos: ¡Rugido del Dragón Blanco! ¡Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras!

A ninguno de sus oponentes le dio el tiempo de esquivar su ataque, el golpe fue tal que los hizo impactar con una de las paredes de la caverna. Seguidamente de recibir el ataque, tanto la Luz, como la Oscuridad, paulatinamente empezaron a desvanecerse hasta solo restar de ellos, el motivo de la travesía de los dragones.

-Tanto esfuerzo ¡Por algo tan! pequeño-exclamó el rubio mientras cogía entre sus manos el símbolo de la luz

-Algo tan pequeño, pero tan poderoso- añadió su compañero, mientras tomaba el otro

-Ya debe de ser de noche ¿No? ¡Es imposible distinguir aquí!-vociferó Sting, agotado

-Es hora de que regresemos-le respondió Rogue-¿Nos vamos?-agregó a modo de invitación

-¡Sí! Ya es hora-contestó este

Durante el recorrido por la cueva, caminaron en silencio, mas al salir de ésta Rogue lo rompió.

-Hey, Sting-lo llamó

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió el nombrado

-¿De dónde surgió tu idea?-preguntó

-Umm, cuando luchamos entre nosotros, nuestros poderes a veces se anulan, supongo que decidí correr el riesgo-respondió el chico

-Ya veo-respondió el morocho, a la vez que se asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos chicos marcharon hacia el campamento, con una sensación de alivio, ahora estaban dos pasos más cerca de hallar a Levy. Debían apresurarse y contarle a los demás.

* * *

 _N/A: Pues como siempre, espero que haya sido de su agrado. No duden en dejar reviews si gustan, quizá me motive a actualizar más seguido (quizá e.e). Como siempre nos estamos leyendo, que la fuerza los acompañe._


	8. 8-Recuerdos reflejados

**_N/A: Jelowwwww Boys (and girls, etc.) Guess who's back from the death? Sí, yo. Volví a desaparecer. Sí, como quieran llamarle: bloqueo de escritor, vagancia, muchos fanfics ajenos. En fin, volví pero para actualizar. Como siempre, espero disfruten de la lectura y comentarios y/o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Peace out, bitches!_**

* * *

 **Recuerdos reflejados**

Hacia el sur del reino de Fiore, había partido el equipo conformado por Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy y Charle. Habían transcurrido casi dos días desde su partida del gremio, cuando llegaron al lugar.

—Es aquí—dijo la pequeña dragon slayer.

El resto del grupo la miró un tanto extrañados.

—¿Segura?—preguntó la felina—Porque yo no veo más que desierto—alegó.

—Ni yo—secundó Elfman.

Simultáneamente, la otra maga, demostraba sentirse igual, mediante sus expresiones faciales. De igual manera, optaron por revisar el lugar con meticulosidad, solo para sacarse las dudas.

—Chicos—los llamó Evergreen—Creo que he divisado algo, y no me parece que vaya a ser de su agrado—dijo con su mirada posada en el cielo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al mismo lugar, e instantáneamente las palabras de su compañera cobraron sentido. Pudieron ver que se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, y esta casi les pisaba los talones.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!—vociferó la exceed—¡Rápido! Busquen refugio.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, Charle!?—la regañó la peliazul—Debemos encontrar el símbolo antes de que lo perdamos.

—¡¿Has perdido por completo la razón?!—gritó, con la tormenta cada vez más encima de ellos—¡Si no nos movemos, volaremos!

Y en efecto, así fue.

—¡AaaaghhhhH!—gritaron las hadas al unísono, para luego ser tragados por un repentino tornado.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, todo era distinto; los alrededores, incluso la contextura del suelo era distinta. Sin contar que se encontraba sola, y no había rastro de sus amigos.

Se levantó y emprendió marcha hacia donde su intuición le decía que podía encontrarse el resto. Pues no tenía más guía que esa, y quedarse sentada no era una opción. A medida que caminaba comenzaba recordar: la gran tormenta, su discusión con Charle, como el tornado los había emboscado por sorpresa y engullido.

Wendy sintió un gran peso en el pecho. Sabía que al menos el 90% de la situación era su culpa, pero no había podido evitarlo; no se había sentido ella misma cuando inició la discusión. De todas formas debía disculparse, era lo primero que pensaba hacer en cuanto hallase al resto.

Mientras caminaba, pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Ya no se encontraba donde antes. Continuó su andar hasta que pudo divisar algo diferente a lo blanquinoso que cubría toda la superficie.

Cuando llegó el sitió se puso a contemplar lo que parecían inmensos cristales de hielo, y a la brevedad notó que no se hallaba sola.

La peliazul se mantuvo alerta y recorrió los alrededores del lugar; después de un rato descubrió un hueco entre cristal y cristal y se adentró en él. El pasadizo era estrecho, pero ella era pequeña así que transitaba a la perfección. Los sentidos de la chica se estaban alarmando, pues con cada paso que daba podía sentir a la presencia cada vez más cerca.

Cuando llegó al corazón de lo que había deducido era una cueva, quedó helada. Por un momento la dragon slayer juró que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—¿Grandeeney?—la llamó, al notar la enorme presencia que se erguía frente a ella.

El enorme dragón que se encontraba enroscado, alzó su cabeza y la contempló.

—¿Quién?—respondió, con un dulce tono. Semejante al que alguna vez su madre había empleado para dirigirse a Wendy.

La chica se extrañó. Por un momento había jurado que ese ser era nada menos y nada más que su madre, mas ahora que lo veía con claridad, podía notar que sus escamas eran de una tonalidad diferente.

—Ah, lo siento—se disculpó—Debí de confundirle con alguien más.

—No te preocupes. De hecho aprecio que me hallas hablado, aunque sea a causa de una confusión. No soy una persona a la que visiten mucho.

Wendy volvió a sentirse apenada, pero esta vez por las palabras de la dragón. Comprendía el dolor de la soledad. Lo había vivido en carne propia. Por esto no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

—¿No tiene muchos amigos?—preguntó la pequeña.

—No, de hecho no tengo ni uno.

La chica pudo notar como sus ojos repentinamente se tornaban vidriosos. Sabía que la dragón no era su madre, pero la sentía como tal. Todo lo que quería en el momento era sentarse junto a ella, abrazarle y permanecer a su lado para siempre.

—Si gustas podría hacerte algo de compañía—dijo sin meditar sus palabras.

—Nada me agradaría más—respondió la otra y sonrió.

De pronto Wendy recordó a sus amigos y que se había separado de ellos, y no pudo dejar de sentir un dejo de culpa. Pero aunque quería irse algo se lo impedía, su deseo de acompañar a este ser tan similar a su madre era más fuerte. Y por una vez, pensó que podía ser egoísta y dejarse llevar.

En el otro extremo del misterioso lugar, una exceed de pelaje blanco despertaba sola y confusa.

—¿Qué es esto?—se preguntó—Debo de encontrar a Wendy pronto—se dijo.

La chica sintió que la llamaban, las voces eran como distantes, por lo que pudo intuir que se había quedado dormida.

—Así que por fin despiertas—dijo la dragona.

—Lo siento, me sentía muy cansada—respondió.

—No te disculpes, los jóvenes deben descansar.

Wendy sonrió en respuesta. Se sentía tan en paz; hasta que de la nada volvió a escuchar las voces que le llamaban en sueños. La invadió una sensación de intranquilidad y perturbación.

—¿Has oído eso? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Oír qué niña?—preguntó la otra.

—Nada, nada. Supongo habrá sido mi imaginación.

—Quizá deberías recostarte un rato más—sugirió.

Y efecto fue lo que Wendy hizo.

Mas apenas cerró los ojos, las voces se fueron intensificando. Cada vez tomaban más forma, incluso una de ellas se asemejaba mucho a la de Charle. Tanto que se asustó y se forzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la dragona.

—Yo..yo puedo jurar que escuché a mi amiga—vociferó alterada.

—Tranquila. Sólo es producto de tu imaginación.

—¿¡Qué es este sitio!?—preguntó, demandante.

—No puedo responderte a eso, no es algo concreto.

—¿Tan siquiera es real?

—Es real si tu lo quieres que sea—dijo y sonrió con tristeza.

—Entonces..¿Mi amiga de verdad me está buscando?

—Quizá sí o quizá no. En el fondo sólo tú sabes que es real y que no, Wendy.

Ante su mención la chica se puso de pié.

—No podré volver aquí, ¿Cierto?

—Probablemente.

Wendy frunció el labio.

—Debo de irme.

—Está bien.

—Quiero quedarme, pero...

La otra la interrumpe.

—Quieres quedarte, pero prefieres ir con tu amiga. Entiendo, no debes excusarte.

Algunas lágrimas se asoman por los párpados de la menor.

—Hasta luego, Wendy—dice.

—Adiós, Grandeeney—se despide.

Para acto seguido auto infligirse una herida, intentando volver a la realidad.

—¡Wendy! ¡Wendy!—puede escuchar que la llaman.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con sus amigos «Gracias a Mavis que están bien» piensa.

—Chicos..—logra pronunciar, una vez que ha vuelto en sí.

—Por suerte estás bien, estabmos muy preocupados—dice Ever.

—¿Qué me pasó?—pregunta

—Te cortaste con los cristales, eso fue lo que te hizo alucinar, al igual que a nosotros—respondió la exceed.

—Charle...—murmuró la pequeña

—Lo que nos preocupó por demás fue que a diferencia de nosotros, no podías despertar—intervino Elfman.

Wendy trató de apartar la vista. Se sentía avergonzada por haber siquiera considerado la idea de permanecer en la ilusión. Aunque fuera por un instante.

—...a no ser de que no quisieras hacerlo—murmuró la felina.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.

—Está bien, nosotros tampoco quisimos salir inmediatamente. De seguro te encontraste con alguien a quien tenías muchas ganas de ver—la consoló Ever.

La pelizul pensó en Grandeeney, y casi al instante sus ojos comenzaron a gotear. Charle le abrazó.

Se quedaron así durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Una vez que el llanto hubo cesado, Wendy secó lo que restaba de sus lágrimas y se puso de pié.

—¿Lista para completar la misión?—preguntó la otra maga.

—Como nunca—respondió decidida.

Caminaron hacia el sitio dónde la energía del símbolo provenía con más fuerza. Era una enorme cueva de cristal.

Apenas ni bien pusieron un pié dentro, un montón de criaturas cuadrúpedas y celestes comenzó a atacarles.

—¡Chicos!—gritó Wendy al ver a los pequeños monstruos abalanzarse sobre sus amigos.

—¡Son sólo unas torpes ilusiones, nos las apañaremos bien!—gritó Elfman frenando el avance de la pequeña .

—Pero...

—Debes ir Wendy—dijo la otra maga.

La dragon slayer giró su cabeza en torno hacia donde se encontraba su compañera, y vio como esta asentía en modo de aprobación. «Si Charle lo dice de seguro estarán bien» pensó, mientras reanudaba su avance.

Continuó caminando por la caverna, incluso después de un buen rato podía sentir los ruidos proveniente de la contienda. Quería ir, quería ayudarles, pero si lo hacía todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

Llegó hasta lo que parecía el corazón de la caverna; y allí en las tinieblas pudo notar una silueta muy familiar.

—Parece que nos volvimos a encontrar—dijo la silueta, mientras tomaba forma.

—Eso parece—respondió la chica, contemplando aquella figura, tan parecida a la que alguna vez fue su madre.

El silencio reinó en la cueva.

—¿Estás aquí para detenerme?—preguntó finalmente la joven.

—No querida, jamás te haría eso. Estoy aquí para advertirte—respondió la otra.

—¿Advertirme?.

—Sí , Wendy, Advertirte.

—No lo entiendo.

—Verás, todo lo que puedes apreciar; todas estas ilusiones y sus elementos son generados por el símbolo del aire—explicó la dragona, apuntando al espiral que yacía detrás de ella— Somos recuerdos Wendy, recuerdos reflejados.

—Todavía no lo comprendo...

—El aire es el que nos da la vida extrayendo sus recuerdos y máximos deseos de su corazón. A base de estos nos moldea—continuó la explicación.

La peliazul permaneció sin decir palabra.

—Pero al ser este el que nos da la vida, también es el que nos las puede quitar. Si el símbolo se va perecemos—soltó con franqueza.

—Yo no tenía idea de eso...—dijo la chica, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Lo sé mi niña, por eso he de advertirte.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio.

—Pero mis compañeros confían en mí, debo de llevarlo. Mi amiga podría morir si no lo hago—alegó.

—Es tu decisión querida.

La pequeña contempló al majestuoso ser con pena.

—Wendy—pudo sentir que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Charle!—gritó con preocupación al ver a su amiga volando herida.

Para acto seguido desplomarse en sus brazos.

—Wendy, nada de esto es real...no lo creas—dice exhausta.

—Pero, es Grandeeney. No quiero hacerle daño, Charle.

La felina sonríe.

—No lo es, Wendy. Te lo prometo.

—Pero no quiero que vuelva a morir por mi culpa.

—Grandeeney dio su vida con gusto por ti. Y la daría mil veces más estoy segura. Al igual que yo, y al igual que cualquiera en el gremio—le dice con ternura.

Cayendo instantáneamente en la inconsciencia.

—Gracias, Charle—dice la chica casi entre susurros y le besa la frente.

Wendy deja a su amiga en el suelo y avanza hasta el espiral donde se encuentra el símbolo. Se detiene frente a la dragona.

—Veo que has tomado tu decisión—dice el imponente ser.

—Eso parece—responde la otra—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas, querida, a fin de cuentas fuiste tú quien me dio vida. Nací para recordarte a tu madre.

—¿Siempre lo supiste?.

—Desde el momento que nací. Lo siento, todo lo que he hecho ha sido estorbar en tu misión.

—No, yo siento que hallas nacido solo por eso. Siento tu vida sea tan corta.

La dragona sonrió.

—Al menos he tenido el placer de conocerte pequeña. Aunque ha sido corta, fue una vida buena.

—Adiós—dice, mientras sus pupilas amenazan con diluviar.

—Hasta siempre, Wendy.

La pequeña gira hacia la derecha de esa que tanto se parece a su madre, y extrae el símbolo. Pronto el suelo comienza a temblar y las nubes que antes parecían tan sólidas, comienzan a desmoronarse.

Con rapidez, coge a Charle en brazos y comienza a correr hacia donde se había separado hoy de sus compañeros. Corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten, pero el avance del derrumbe cada vez les pisa más los talones.

Logra llegar hasta la cueva de cristal, dónde encuentra a Elfman y Evergreen inconscientes. Ya es muy tarde, el avance del derrumbe cada vez es más rápido. Cierra los ojos y con fuerza se aferra de sus compañeros en espera de lo peor.

Sin embargo, cuando los vuelve abrir se encuentran en el tornado de hoy. El mismo los está haciendo descender hacia la superficie.

Ya en tierra ve como el tornado desaparece súbitamente. No puede evitar recordar a una historia que una vez leyó, "El hechicero de Oz", o algo así.

Cuando todos hubieron recobrado la conciencia y recuperado de las heridas ;emprenden marcha de vuelta al gremio.

A pesar de lo cansados que estaban, Elfman y Evergreen, lo recorrieron el trayecto de lo más animados. Discutieron durante la mitad del camino y la otra mitad de la dedicaron a aplicarse la ley del hielo, puesto que estaban muy "enojados" uno con el otro.

Por otra parte, las viajeras restantes se encontraban bastante calladas.

—Charle...—la llamó la dragon slayer.

—¿Mmhm?.

—¿Qué viste allí?, en la ilusión.

—Te vi a ti Wendy, a nosotras, cuando estábamos en el otro gremio.

—Oh.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para salir?—preguntó la peliazul finalmente.

—Fue difícil, allí era feliz. Volver fue cómo un sueño hecho realidad—explicó.

Wendy se limitó a asentir.

—Pero luego supe que no era real y recordé a Fairy Tail. Puede que hayamos vivido buenos momentos allí, pero no cambiaría toda la felicidad que me ha traído el gremio por una ilusión.

—Tienes razón, Charle. Prefiero una realidad junto a ustedes.

—¿Verdad que sí?—soltó la minina, y ambas empezaron a reír.

Ya llevarían muchas anécdotas para contar en cuanto arribasen. Pero lo más importante era que cargaban consigo una de las llaves para rescatar a Levy. Pues eso era lo que hacía la familia. Salvarse unos a otros.

* * *

 **N/A: Para los que hayan llegado hasta aquí (si hay alguien, je) quiero aclarar un punto muy importante: El desafío de Wendy no fue uno físico pero si uno emocional. A diferencia de Sting y de Rogue, ella tuvo que luchar en contra de sus propios sentimientos y principios para poder obtener el símbolo. Y por lo tanto esto no quiere decir que ningún reto sea más duro que otro, sólo que a mi entender hay más batallas que sólo las físicas. Como siempre, es tan solo una aclaración. Espero hayan disfrutado y quizá hoy suba un mini-capítulo. See u :)**


	9. -El mundo dentro del libro-

**_N/A: Hola. De nuevo(?. Como ya había dicho aquí está el mini-capítulo. Pero antes unos breves anuncios:_**

 ** _1-Las misiones se están llevando a cabo casi o simultáneamente._**

 ** _2-A pesar de la que redacté primero fue la de Sting y Rogue, Wendy fue la primer en concretar la misión (se va sobrentender cuando lean este cap)._**

 ** _3- Quería agradecer enormemente a los reviews de capítulos anteriores. Significan mucho para mí *se pone sentimental*. Planeaba contestarlas pero por algún motivo no me permite. Así que disculpen si quedé como inmunda. Nos estamos leyendo ¡Bye!_**

* * *

 **El mundo dentro del libro**

Levy abrió sus ojos o eso fue lo que creyó, no podía asegurarlo, en ese lugar no había nada; y si lo había ella no era capaz de verlo.

La chica se puso de pié, y caminó y caminó, aunque todo esfuerzo fue en vano, estaba atrapada en lo que parecía un lugar fuera del tiempo; y hasta el momento no había una salida visible.

«Lograré salir alguna vez de aquí» se preguntaba la peli azul, mientras que sus esperanzas se reducían con cada paso que daba, o creía dar.

Continuó su recorrido hasta que sus pies no pudieron más; estaba aterrada, no sabía tan siquiera si se habían percatado de su ausencia, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero para ella sentía a este aislamiento cual si fuese una eternidad.

El lugar parecía expandirse con cada paso que daba. Casi se había rendido cuando percibió una fuerte sensación mágica. Sin previo aviso una fuerte ventisca recorrió su cuerpo. Todo el sitio se vio colmado por numerosas corrientes de aire, al principio Levy se asustó, pero después de comprender la procedencia de dichas corrientes, se sintió más viva que nunca.

—Chicos ¡Sé que esto no puede ser más obra que suya!—exclamó la maga a todo pulmón, intentando que su voz le llegase al mundo.

—Ustedes están haciendo su parte así que yo haré la mía, ¡Los estaré esperando!—vociferó Levy sintiendo felicidad por primera vez desde que había llegado a dicho lugar.

Pues sus amigos le estaban buscando.


	10. 9-Las entrañas del mundo

_**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre. _

_**N/A:** Buenas noches (es de noche donde vivo) a los lectores (si es que todavía alguien sigue este hiatus-digo, historia). He vuelto, y he traído conmigo un nuevo capítulo—posiblemente el ante penúltimo— de esta bella (o no tanto) historia. Quiero Agradecer profundamente a los reviews que me han dejado al correr de la historia y disculparme debido a que no he podido contestarlos debido a fallos técnicos, je. En fin, como siempre todo comentario/crítica constructiva/petición/saludo de la abuela (? es bienvenido y aquí os dejo con el capítulo. Disfruten, bai._

* * *

 **Las entrañas del mundo**

Al este de Fiore, había partido el equipo de Natsu. Este estaba compuesto por el mismo, Happy y Lucy.  
Ya habían caminado casi veinticuatro horas de corrido, cuando decidieron que era tiempo de acampar. Armaron las tiendas, hicieron la fogata, cenaron un poco de caldo y luego fruta; para finalmente retirarse a sus respectivos aposentos.

Una vez en su tienda, Natsu y Happy se dijeron las buenas noches, acto seguido apagaron el farol y dedicarse al descanso propio.

Ni bien se había dormido, Natsu comenzó a imaginar un extraño escenario. En su sueño, todo era oscuro y no había señal de existir más vida que el. El Mago caminaba y caminaba, pero nada, hasta que en cierto momento pudo notar un resplandor. Natsu continuó su avance hasta el resplandor, y a medida que lo hacía podía escuchar: "TU-TUM". Como si de un tambor se tratase. El ruido cada vez se hacía más frecuente y fuerte, y esto ocasionó que el pelirrosa comenzase a correr por los nervios. Natsu corría, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en el "TU-TUM", hasta que frenó de un golpe y lo vio. La criatura más fea que sus ojos jamás hubiesen contemplado, yacía allí, ante sus ojos. Pequeño y calvo, anaranjado como la lava, de orejas puntiagudas y ojos iguales, de dientes como cuchillos y postura semejante a un gorila. Así era la criatura que observaba y la que le observaba de vuelta.

Ella se encontraba en una roca, de la cual comenzó a descender, pareciendo dirigirse a donde se encontraba Natsu. Instintivamente, el pelirrosa retrocedió, pero la criatura no mostró interés en él, sino en el mar de lava que se abría a su lado. Esta, introdujo una de sus manos, y comenzó a palparla. Luego introdujo la otra.

Natsu pudo ver a la criatura mover sus manos en conjunto, como si intentase moldear algo. Continuó así unos segundos y luego volteó. Sus ojos se encontraba ahora posados de nuevo en los de Natsu, el le miraba de vuelta expectante, hasta que no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos a lo que el ser, cargaba en sus manos. Era una pequeña figura de él.

Su rostro no se inmutó, pero los ojos del mago mostraban el horror puro. La criatura sonrió. Ella sabía.

Esta le tendió la mano con el muñeco, indicándole al mago lo tomara. El pelirrosa, aún con recelo, de a poco y con cautela se fue acercando al horrible ser. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzó su mano, en intento de alcanzar a su yo réplica. Casi llegaba, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando: ¡SMASH!. El espantoso ser había cerrado su puño con toda su fuerza destrozando al pequeño Natsu y haciendo que el verdadero pegase un alarido tan grande que sacaría del sueño a sí mismo y a sus compañeros.

Se despertó al lado de Happy, bañado sudor e hiperventilando. Pronto llegó Lucy a su auxilio.

–¿¡Están bien!?—preguntó completamente alterada.

—Sí—respondió Happy por ambos—Parece ser que Natsu tuvo una pesadilla.

Natsu le dedicó una mirada de molestia, que dejó al exceed aterrado.

—Que no fue sólo una pesadilla—soltó con brusquedad y salió de la tienda.

El pelirrosa caminó en dirección al bosque y no frenó su avance a pesar de las llamadas de los amigos. Caminó por horas, o al menos así lo sintió, antes de que decidiese regresar. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con que sus dos compañeros habían retomado el sueño y decidió hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos de luz, emprendieron viaje. Nadie decía palabra, Natsu estaba muy enojado como para hacerlo , y Lucy y Happy por su parte temían su reacción.

Avanzaron por kilómetros hasta que Natsu se detuvo en frente a unas ruinas.

—Es aquí—pronunció.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada.

Avanzaron entre lo que parecía ser los vestigios de una antigua civilización con prudencia, puesto que la mayoría de edificaciones se veían al borde del derrumbe.

Natsu se nuevamente se detuvo. Lucy y Happy se arrimaron con prontitud hasta allí.

El pelirrosa irguió su brazo y con su índice apuntó hacia la escalinata que se asomaba a sus pies. Se veía aterrador, aterrador y peligroso.

—Natsu ¿Estás seguro que es por ahí?—preguntó Happy, quien no quería descender por la tenebrosa escalinata "por las dudas".

Lucy apoyó la moción felino con un gesto de afirmación.

—Sí—se limitó a responder el mencionado.

Acto seguido comenzó a descender.

Sus compañeros le seguían desde atrás, prácticamente caminando en puntillas nuevamente por miedo a derrumbes. Descendieron a tal punto de que ya no podían ver la superficie, de hecho ya no podían ver nada. Natsu tuvo que hacer uso de su poder para continuar el descenso, las escaleras parecían interminables.

—¿Pasa algo, Natsu?—dijo finalmente Lucy, luego de rato de silencio y descenso.

Natsu se detuvo, pero permaneció con la mirada hacia el frente.

—Puedo sentir al guardián elemental, lo encontraremos en el fondo—dijo.

—Te seguimos—soltaron al unísono, retomando el descenso e ignorando el familiar ruido que ahondaba en la cueva.

TU-TUM

TU-TU

—Espero que no nos hayamos equivocado de camino—soltó Lucy, en intento de aligerar la tensión del aire.

—Mis alas ya están comenzando a doler—comentó Happy.

Natsu permanecía en silencio. Al menos al oído humano, puesto que mente retumba semejante a los tambores.

TUM-TUUM

—Natsu, ven..—escuchó que lo llamaban el pelirrosa—Nosotros somos el fuego—sintió.

El mago volteó a su derecha y allí estaba, la criatura de sus sueños. Era tal cual, de cabeza a pies, sólo que ahora no le causaba miedo. Por extraño que fuese, se sentía atraído hacía la criatura.

Permaneció como petrificado mirándole, hasta que Lucy le sacó del trance.

—¡Supongo que seguimos derecho!—exclamó la maga.

—Ellos no pueden verme ni escucharme, sólo tú puedes—explicó la criatura.

Natsu reaccionó.

—Lo siento, me había escuchado—se disculpa el pelirrosa.

Los tres retoman la marcha, con su nuevo acompañante siguiéndoles de atrás.

Unos metros más adelante de irgue ante ellos una caverna en forma de picos desiguales .

—¡No me digan que tenemos que entrar ahí!—exclama Happy—¡Parece una gran boca lista para tragarnos!

—¡Parecen las fauces del mundo!—exclama Lucy y señala con su índice.

Natsu dirige su mirada hacia la criatura. Esta sonríe.

—Haz que entren—dice—Allí adelante encontraremos al guardián.

Natsu le sonríe de vuelta.

Atraviesan la cueva, hasta que desembocan frente a un mar de lava y una enorme roca que emerge en el medio de él.

—Aquí está el guardián—dice finalmente Natsu.

Happy y Lucy intercambian una mirada de desconcierto.

—Siento contradecirte Natsu, pero no veo a nadie aquí—dice Lucy con delicadeza.

—Lo que dijo ella—la apoya Happy.

Natsu los mira con frialdad. Luego posa su vista en la criatura.

—Piérdelos—dice esta.

Natsu sonríe.

—Tienen razón chicos, aquí no hay nada—dice—lo mejor será separarnos y buscar.

Happy y Lucy se miran extrañados, luego asienten.

—Bien, ustedes diríjanse a aquella caverna—dice señalandola—yo revisaré la de allá—también apuntándola.

Los chicos no se sienten del todo seguros acerca de dividirse pero al final acatan. Ya habiendo visto a sus amigos cruzar el umbral de la caverna, el pelirrosa retrocede en sus pasos y vuelve a plantarse frente al mar.

—Ahora estás listo—dice la criatura mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros ajenos—¡Regresa a tu elemento, Natsu!—exclama.

Y simultáneamente, la inmensa roca comienza a entreabrirse de a poco.

— Serás parte de nosotros —dice, y ambos avanzan— ¡de nosotros que somos el fuego!

Una vez abierta la roca del todo , deja ver la forma de una colosal ente, de apariencia semejante a una gárgola, sólo que este materializado en lava.

—Ve—dice el pequeño ser, y el gigantesco tiende su mano hacia Natsu.

El pelirrosa avanza hasta estar frente a este, y se deja atrapar por el abrazo del mismo.

Natsu sonríe, las criaturas también. Finalmente son uno con el fuego.

Entretanto Lucy y Happy retornan de explorar la otra caverna, y se espantan completamente al presenciar tal escena.

—¡Natsu!—gritan ambos al unísono.

El chico ni los nota.

—¿¡Qué demonios hace!? ¿¡Por qué sonríe!?—cuestiona Happy casi al borde del colapso.

Lucy decide tomar cartas en el asunto e invoca a Scorpio.

—Apunta hacia el centro—le indica.

El espíritu acata, mas no tiene el mínimo efecto en el guardián.

—¡Es inútil!—solloza Lucy y cae de rodillas—el fuego no se apaga.

La maga hace que Scorpio regrese.

Happy emprende vuelo hacia la criatura, la cual cada vez va cerrando más sus alas, queriendo retornar a su estado de piedra.

—¡Déjalo ir!—grita y estira su brazo intentando alcanzar a su amigo.

—¡Dame la mano Natsu!—dice, pero este se niega.

—¡Déjame en paz!—es la única respuesta que obtiene Happy; e instantáneamente el guardián vuelve a ser piedra.

Tanto Lucy como Happy quedan petrificados, no concebían lo que acababan de presenciar. Cuando al fin reaccionan, lágrimas empiezan a correr por las mejillas de ambos.

—¿¡Cómo diablos sucedió esto!?—se lamentó la maga.

—Debimos intuirlo—enunció el exceed arrepentido—sonreía de un modo extraño, como si estuviese contento con lo que sucedía.

—Si tan sólo hubiésemos tomado en serio lo del sueño—dijo la rubia.

Y ambos bajaron la mirada.

* * *

El fuego puro predominaba dentro de las negras, allí yacía Natsu, junto a su compañero para la eternidad: el fuego.

—Toca el símbolo y serás uno con él para siempre—le incitaba la más pequeña de las criaturas—¡Nosotros somos el fuego!—exclamó, indicando hacia el pecho del guardián.

—Nosotros somos el fuego—repitió Natsu, casi sistemáticamente.

Y se aproximó al símbolo.

—¡Seremos sólo flama!—clamó la criatura.

—¡Seremos sólo flama!—repitió nuevamente.

Y alzó su brazo derecho.

—Tu lugar está con nosotros—concluyó el ser.

—Mi lugar está...—se apresuraba a decir Natsu, cuando un flashback de su vida pasó por su mente, y al final del mismo los vio. Vio a sus amigos más preciados clamando por él.

Entonces supo que debía hacer.

—¡No!—grito—¡Yo sé cuál es mi lugar, y no es aquí con ustedes! Es en Fairy Tail, con mi familia—dijo.

La criatura lo miró extrañado.

—¡Y sé cuál es mi elemento!—vociferó—¡Yo soy el fuego!—dijo y seguidamente arrebató el símbolo del pecho del guardián; haciendo explotar las alas a su paso.

Una vez en la superficie, volvió a dirigirse al guardián.

—¡Yo soy el fuego!—reafirmó a la vez que comenzaba a absorber toda la integridad de este. Una vez que hubo terminado, el cuerpo de Natsu estaba hecho fuego.

Este se aproximó hasta sus amigos.

—Natsu, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Lucy.

—Chicos yo..—murmuró—yo no creo poder volver a ser como antes—sollozó.

Happy entreabrió su boca, pero de ella no salió palabra alguna.

—Y yo no creo poder aceptar eso—le respondió Lucy, a la vez que le tendía su mano.

Natsu se limitó a contemplar.

—Tú no me harás daño—dijo y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

Natsu volvió a mirar desconfiado, pero finalmente cogió la mano. Y en el momento que lo hizo comenzó a cambiar, volviendo de a poco a ser lo que era antes.

Los tres se abrazaron con cariño y no se soltaron por bastante rato. Pero apenas lo hicieron guardaron el símbolo en la bolsa de Lucy y tomaron rumbo hacia el gremio, ya descansarían después. Ahora tenían prioridades a pesar del cansancio provocado por la misión.

Aunque no era lo único que esta les había dejado. Habían aprendido que siempre existirían fuerzas sumamente destructivas como el fuego, e incluso más devastadoras; pero que estas siempre se inclinarían ante una fuerza mayor. Tal como eran el amor, el valor y la amistad.


End file.
